Not So Secret Santa
by tastes-like-ciel
Summary: Because tying Suzaku up and handing him over to Lelouch as a birthday present had seemed like a good idea at the time.


Title: Not-So-Secret Santa

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: AU. No war in this universe, but Lelouch (and Zero) is still a prince in this. ZeroLulu-y and SuzaLulu. Kinda cracky. Also, Zero is Lelouch's twin in this one. xD Which makes it funnier to me.

Summary: Because tying Suzaku up and handing him over to Lelouch as a birthday present had seemed like a good idea at the time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Serena: Birthday fic for Lelouch~ Written really fast in less than an hour, too. XD Hey, I _refused_ to not post something for Lelouch's birthday. So yay me and yay for Lelouch!!! And yeah. I know the story sucks.

-X-X-X-

Lelouch couldn't help but giggle at the silliness of it all.

Honestly, his brother could be so ridiculous at times that Lelouch often wondered if his twin had a split personality disorder. Zero could be completely serious one minute and absolutely goofy the next. He changed moods at the flip of a switch and it made Lelouch wonder about his mental health sometimes.

"_Zero_, why can't I just close my eyes while _you_ bring my present _to me_?" he complained, although with his giggling, his would-be complaining tone sounded more like childish amusement.

Today was a very special day for Lelouch as it was his birthday. He was turning eighteen today and as a special "coming of age" gift to him, Zero had prepared a special surprise for him. (Seeing as they were born on the same day, it was Zero's birthday as well, but said twin always insisted on spoiling his little brother throughout this special day.)

This special surprise was so special that Lelouch had to travel _to_ said surprise _without _the use of his eyes--and the Aries Villa was a _large_ building, mind you. (And Zero had insisted on keeping a hand over his eyes and an arm around his waist throughout the _entire_ walk. He could be so clingy at times.)

He felt a flutter of breath tickle his neck as his twin chuckled.

"But that wouldn't be any fun, Lelouch~" Zero muttered, continuing to guide his little brother towards his surprise.

"This suspense is killing me, though." Lelouch continued. "Plus, it's a lot slower this way."

He felt a pair of lips ghost over his neck and felt the arm wrapped around his waist tighten.

"Would you rather I carried you~?" Zero purred, amusement dancing in his violet eyes as Lelouch shivered.

Lelouch's face flushed at the suggestion.

"_Zero_."

Zero chuckled again.

"Oh, don't worry, my sweet little brother~" he said, placing a quick chaste kiss against Lelouch's cheek. "I shall not carry you anywhere today."

Not today, he says. Ah, but tomorrow would be another story entirely.

Lelouch huffed.

Zero loved to hold him a little _too_ much.

Not that he particularly minded the attention. Quite the contrary. He rather liked all the touches--except when his twin decided to tickle him for no reason--and kisses he would receive on a daily basis. It just embarrassed him at times.

-X-X-

When Lelouch thought back, he noticed the particular lack of a certain knight of his who had failed to appear today. It had worried him, naturally, and he had gone on a hunt for said knight throughout most of his birthday. He asked every person he crossed paths with and no one had seen his knight. It was an odd and highly worrisome occurrence, but his brother, in all his silly glory, had distracted him from his fears by planning this surprise for him.

But now, Lelouch was wondering about his knight's disappearance once more…and could not figure out how his brother had pulled it off.

Trapped in an artistic knot of shimmering red ribbons lay his darling knight, Suzaku.

Who was completely _naked_.

And lying on _his_ bed in _his_ private chambers.

Lelouch honestly didn't know where it was safe to look--or to start looking.

Suzaku's wrists had been secured to the headboard by a large and perfectly positioned bow. The red ribbons spiraled down and around his arms, legs, and nicely toned chest in varying artistic patterns.

There were even ribbons expertly placed to keep him gagged.

"So…" Zero began, standing to the side with an expectant--and mischievous--grin on his face. "do you like your present? Since you're officially eighteen now, I figured that it was time for you two to come to an agreement. As amusing as it is to watch the two of you suffer through the woes of being struck by Cupid's Arrow, I believed that a little push was in order."

Lelouch and Suzaku--who had been glaring sharply at Zero when he first saw him--both flushed a bright red at that statement.

Because it was true. The two of them had fallen in love with each other, but neither had confessed yet. They had both tried to keep their feelings a secret, but, apparently, they had let it show in some way.

And now Zero had pulled this little "surprise" and was calling Suzaku a "present".

"Well?" Zero asked again. "Don't you like your gift?"

"…um…"

Lelouch really did not think that his "gift" was even legally considered a gift, but he didn't want to hurt his brother's feelings.

And he did not actually hate the "gift". It--or rather he--was actually…very nice to look at.

So Lelouch told the truth…even if it did make Suzaku's eyes comically widen in shock.

"I love it, Zero." Lelouch answered his twin with a smile. "He's lovely."

-X-X-X-

Serena: …and then Lelouch and Suzaku confessed to each other and made hot, steamy love to each other while Zero, being the voyeur and secret SuzaLulu shipper that he is, watched. THE END!

…

…

XD I'm just kidding. (Unless you like that mental image and want to keep it.) Well, happy birthday, Lelouch!!! We all love you!!! (But I love you MORE.) 3 Review if you love Lulu too~!!


End file.
